The girl he used to know
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: a full blooded demon that society does not accept because of his style, he grows cold hearted because of this treatment, but what happens when a human female rock star comes along, can she reverse the damage?
1. Chapter 1

He was a full demon, of course he hadn't trusted any of the humans enough to tell them and he didn't care what they thought when they saw him, he still had his silver hair however his markings and claws, any other things that could identify him as a demon was concealed. His father was the most richest man, well demon, in Japan, and one day, though he hoped it wasn't anytime soon he would be brought in to take over the business.

"Sesshomaru, son, why cant you dress your age? We have money to buy you nice clothes and you choose to wear holes in your jeans and oil stains on your t-shirts from working on those rust buckets you call cars, I could buy you a brand new car, any car you want," his father trying to talk to him.

"Why cant I be more like your golden boy Inuyasha, no thanks, he can run your company, I love what I do and I like my clothes just fine thanks," Sesshomaru growled out.

"And what is it that you do, all I ever see you doing is working on rust buckets and work in that grungy, filthy garage downtown, have you even got any closer to fixing that first car up? Is it running yet?" his father asked. Sesshomaru turned away,

"Just because the half breed is so perfect and is stuck up your ass all the time does not mean you should treat me with such disrespect," Sesshomaru slamming the door to his father's study. Sesshomaru grabbed his skateboard and headed to the garage, he felt more at home there anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Garage<strong>

Sesshomaru started in on helping the rest of his friends, Miroku and Kouga on the car they had in the shop. Miroku owned the garage, well his father did but he left it for him in his will, and he and Kouga helped run the place. Kouga was the only other demon Sesshomaru knew of but he was a wolf demon, he could tolerate Kouga but they weren't the best of friends and he certainly didn't trust them very much but at least they weren't humans, such vile and nasty creatures that walked on two legs. Miroku was some kind of a holy monk or so he said but the monk was a perverted punk. Sesshomaru himself wasn't much better when he was alone with his concubines that his father provided for him but that had only been in the privacy of his own room but he never defiled women in public, he had never really been in public with a woman. Now they were working on the car in the shop and listening to the radio,

"Dude, turn that up," Kouga shouted to Miroku, Miroku turned it up,

"Kagome Higurashi's tour is coming to a close right here in Japan, listen for her number one hit song and you could win three tickets and three VIP backstage passes to her concert, did I mention these are front row tickets? Be caller ten when you here this song," the radio announced followed by Kagome's recent song.

"Man, we have to listen to this station, I'm gonna see her, she is the most hottest, no, no, no, sexiest punk female I ever laid eyes on!" Kouga moaned out, Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head, he knew Kouga was having a hard time not to howl right then and there, Kagome had been his world, Kouga's most wildest, wet, fantasy dream girl ever since he found out about her.

"Come on man, she's just a girl, you know, like all the rest you've been screwing as of late," Sesshomaru up under the car as Kouga was leaning over the hood checking fluids.

"Dude, tell me you wouldn't want to be her sex slave if given the chance?" Kouga asked, oil squirted him right in the face, Sesshomaru chuckled a little.

"Man, I would never dream of being any girl's sex slave, I make them mine, this Sesshomaru wouldn't stoop that low," Sesshomaru explained.

"So you wouldn't even lick her toes?" Kouga asked,

"God dude, that's just gross, what is it with you and toes?" Sesshomaru making ugly expression on his face.

"Yeah Kouga, I mean shit, are you resorting to cannibalism? Or does the lint between their toes turn you on that much?" Miroku laughed. Kouga rumbled,

"Okay, what's the most sexiest thing about a woman then Miroku?" Kouga asked.

"Hard to say really, her tits and ass?" Miroku thinking,

"Both cleaner than toes," Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"Okay, big man, what's your favorite thing about a woman?" Kouga bit out,

"It is tough, she's gotta be able to work for me, as in playing hard to get, not any judgmental bitch like around here, I like the cat and mouse games, she's got to challenge me, she has to be able to work her body in all the right ways, I think I have to go with the tongue, that and the eyes, she's gotta have those soul piercing eyes that can see past all my bullshit and see me, who I really am and she cant be afraid to get her hands dirty," Sesshomaru explained.

"Dude, that was profound, you half chick or something?" Miroku asked,

"The last time I checked I was still 100% pure bred stallion, I just know what I want, and I haven't found it, so until I do I'll have a little fun on the side," Sesshomaru smiling.

"Miroku, got another customer!" Kouga shouted,

"Its your turn Kouga!" Miroku huffed,

"Dude, I cant miss the song, I'm getting those tickets!" Kouga banging on the car, his tool slipped, Sesshomaru gracefully dodged it before it could hit him square in the forehead,

"Damn it, Kouga, watch it!" Sesshomaru huffed, he rolled out from under the car and walked toward the front.

"You know Kouga, lint between the toes of your dream girl probably tastes no different than the rest of the female population, maybe Miroku can go with ya and you could lick the lint out of her toes and Miroku could come back with a shit eating grin on his face since he likes asses so much," Sesshomaru giving them something to think about while he was helping a customer. When he reached the front there was a girl, a little shorter than him, dressed up all pretty in a sunflower dress.

"What can I do for you?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, yeah, is there any way you can check my car out tonight, it just completely left me stranded about a mile that way, whatever it costs, I am late to my ballet class," the girl explained. Sesshomaru was struck by those blue eyes of hers, those soul piercing eyes. Suddenly Kouga burst through chanting a number, he skidded to a stop before he crashed into the phone on the wall. He dialed the number, a few minutes later Kouga was doing a happy dance.

"I'm going to see Kagome," Kouga chanted, Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he grabbed the keys to the tow truck,

"Let's go and get your car," Sesshomaru leading the way to the tow truck.

"Don't mind him, he's just bouncing off the walls because he apparently won tickets to see his dream girl, Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru explained.

"Yeah, I've heard some of her stuff, I cant really get into it, I think she has a great voice and all but most of it I cant understand the words," the girl explained.

"Yeah, its punk," Sesshomaru getting into the tow truck, she got in and pointed out where her car was.

"My name is Rin," Rin having her hand out to shake,

"Sesshomaru Taisho, I don't think you want to shake my hand, I'm all greasy," Sesshomaru explained,

"It doesn't matter to me," Rin shrugged, still waiting to shake his hand, he wiped his hand off on his jeans and shook her hand, she got out and watched as he loaded the car up, he noticed her staring, she was smiling.

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru raising a brow in question,

"Your hair, its so silver, it looks white, is it real?" Rin coming over to him.

"Yeah, why?" Sesshomaru coolly,

"Its so cool, I've never seen any color like it, its pretty, can I touch it?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru was taken back,

"Excuse me, did you just give me a compliment on my hair?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Yes, I like it," Rin seriously,

"You can touch it," Sesshomaru still a bit weary of the girl. She ran her fingers through it,

"Wow, its really soft," Rin catching the way Sesshomaru was staring at her.

"What?" Rin confused now,

"You, most people make fun of my hair or get scared off," Sesshomaru still wondering about her.

"I like it, it suits you," Rin seriously, Sesshomaru smirked a little, they got the car loaded and towed it back to the shop.

"Would you like for me to call you a cab?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Please," Rin softly, they walked into the shop, Kouga was laying in the floor unconscious. Sesshomaru paid him no mind and went to the phone and called a cab for her.

"Like I said anything you can do to get my car running tonight I am willing to pay," Rin seriously,

"Well we don't usually take cars this late because the part store isn't open this late so I don't know if we'll be able to do anything, but we can check the car for you and at least tell you what's wrong," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Rin explained,

"You can have a seat right over there while you wait, I need to get back to work," Sesshomaru explained, he went and got some cold water and splashed Kouga in the face.

"No lint!" Kouga shouted,

"Dude, no napping, got plenty of work to do, come on," Sesshomaru putting the glass down and going into the shop. Kouga looked at the girl and gave her a smile and rushed off.

"Dude, who is the chick?" Kouga confused.

"Her name is Rin and she isn't just some chick," Sesshomaru bit out,

"Is she your flavor for the week?" Kouga asked as they finished the car they were working on.

"Lay off Kouga, she likes Sesshomaru's hair and she shook hands with him," Miroku seriously.

"Big deal, what's so great about that?" Kouga asked,

"She's got the eyes, the soul piercing eyes, have you not heard anything I've said about my dream girl?" Sesshomaru walking back to the front and calling the owner of the vehicle. He gave Rin a small smile while he was on the phone. After he got off the phone he walked over to her,

"Would you like to check back with us after your ballet class or would you like to wait until tomorrow afternoon for your car, either way it will be tomorrow when we actually can get parts we need to fix it, if it's the transmission we cant fix it," Sesshomaru explained.

"You can work on it tonight and locate the problem though, right?" Rin asked.

"Yes, if you would like to come back tonight I can explain the problems and you'll be able to know if you need a new car or not, if you would like to keep the car I can certainly find a great price for you for a new transmission, if it is the transmission but we are unloading your car now," Sesshomaru explained.

"Will you be here around 11 tonight?" Rin asked.

"I practically live her, its better than my dad's place," Sesshomaru explained,

"You don't get along with your dad?" Rin asked,

"Not really, he owns this corporation and expects me to take it over one day and wants me to dress professionally and be stuck up his ass just like my younger half brother and just because I don't want to be him he cant accept me for the way I dress or my hobbies or the direction I'm going in, he cant believe in me or have faith in me because I want to work in a garage, I want to own my own garage and build cars from the junkyard, I guess you can say I am the outcast in my family just because I want to earn the money I work for, I want to be happy in my life, and I know if I am stuck doing paperwork inside all day I wont be the least bit happy," Sesshomaru explained.

"Wow, I've never met a guy like you before, so you rather be poor and happy than be respected and rich, I admire that, money can only buy so much and people who are rich most of the time let money go to their head," Rin nodding.

"Dude, we need to get to work, flirt on your own time," Kouga shouted, Sesshomaru glared at him,

"Okay, so just come back tonight and I'll give you the verdict on the car," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Rin getting up and seeing the taxi, she grabbed her bag and purse and left. All night long Kouga went on about how he was going to get to personally meet Kagome,

"Dude, shut up, we heard you the first time," Miroku huffed. Sesshomaru popped the hood and took a look,

"You do know she's got another singer who is like her sister, I think her name is Sango? You could check her out, Miroku," Kouga explained.

"Oh, Sango, yeah, she's hot," Miroku getting starry eyed,

"Damn it Kouga, you both need to get your head on straight so we can check this car out," Sesshomaru rumbled.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you're going too, maybe you can find a chick in the crowd," Kouga patting him on the back. Sesshomaru laughed,

"I have better things to do," Sesshomaru lowly,

"Like what?" Kouga confused,

"Working on my car, besides, why would I want to go with two guys, who will squeal like two little girls the whole time?" Sesshomaru glancing at them. They both glared at him,

"If you promise to go, you can drive Miroku's car and we promise we wont squeal, and we'll settle down and work on this car," Kouga trying to persuade him.

"Like I am that stupid to believe you, I'll go but I am not going backstage," Sesshomaru seriously.

"You don't think she is hot?" Kouga asked,

"I have no desire to meet your dream girl or Miroku's," Sesshomaru starting to check the fluids.

"Fine dude whatever," Kouga explained, they finally stopped talking about Kagome and got to work on the car.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Rin was just getting out of the taxi when she heard an electric guitar, whoever was playing, they sounded like a rock star. She knocked on the door, Sesshomaru was the one playing and he was so into playing he didn't hear or sense the human at the door. She saw another guy on drums and it sounded like he was drunk by the way he was beating the drums, she pulled on the door and it was unlocked so she walked in, she stood in front of him just watching him, he was singing and really was getting into it, his voice sounded like honey, deep sweet melting honey. When he finally looked up he was startled, he shut his mouth and couldn't move his fingers.

"Oh hi," Sesshomaru softly,

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Rin shouted over Kouga's drunken singing and Miroku's beating on the drums. Sesshomaru held his finger up, telling her to hang on,

"Hey, you drunk fools, can it!" Sesshomaru demanded. The guys awed, but stopped the madness.

"I apologize for them, they are celebrating a ridiculous thing, you know Kouga's dream girl and Miroku's, I don't know nor do I care," Sesshomaru putting his guitar down before he actually dropped it, he guided her to a chair.

"You were pretty good just a minute ago," Rin explained,

"Its been a while since I've picked it up, you inspired me to pick it up again," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah, you freaked when you saw me though, haven't you ever played in front of anyone? Have you ever let someone hear you play or sing for that matter?" Rin asked.

"I've never been able to, only in my room or here when I am alone, however, the guys are shitfaced and I figured that Miroku was beating around like an idiot so I couldn't be that worse and the fact his really bad beating on the drums thing was drowning out my playing and squawking out, I was able to play," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I thought you were pretty amazing, so, do I have a car or…." Rin waiting for Sesshomaru to finish her sentence.

"Well, your car is in great shape it's just old, you need a new transmission, I don't see any other reason why you couldn't keep driving it as long as you change out your transmission," Sesshomaru explained, he walked over to the desk and wrote down a number and then looked at the computer for a while, he had done business with some transmission guys and looked for the best price.

"Okay, this is what you need, the transmission, this is the best price and the business that has it and their number and also the best transmission guy in town and his number, you can also check with them and see if there's a better price for you, I can have your car delivered to your house tomorrow anytime after three," Sesshomaru explained as he gave her the paper.

"So you have knowledge on transmissions but you cant change mine out?" Rin confused,

"I'm just experimenting on the junk car I own, but all the other stuff I have done over and over again and what I don't know Miroku knows or Kouga knows, but I am working from a book, I don't know how to put a transmission in and the guys don't either and I am not going to pretend to know how to, I don't cheat people," Sesshomaru explained.

"An honest guy, you are perfect," Rin amazed,

"I've never been called that before, what time did you want your car delivered? I'll also need the address of where to drop off your car," Sesshomaru explained.

"Preferably when you or someone you trust is home," Sesshomaru reminding her,

"You take your job very seriously," Rin smiling as she wrote out a check, she gave him the address and the check.

"You are one of the few ladies that actually treated me like a decent human, you did not pass judgment on me," Sesshomaru explained seriously, he looked down at the check, $2,000. Sesshomaru chuckled,

"This is far too much," Sesshomaru a little roughly.

"Sesshomaru, you deserved it for taking care of me tonight and my car, and that car is everything to me and I want you to have some money to finish your dream, I don't have the guts to go against my dad and be able to fulfill my dreams," Rin explained. Sesshomaru nodded, he planned on leaving her an envelope with most of the money given back to her and a receipt showing how much he did take for working on her and it had been after hours and he would charge for that.

"Okay, just call tomorrow and leave a message when a good time to drop the car off, do you need me to call you another cab?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Oh no, he has waited this whole time, but I'll call you tomorrow, and you are a very amazing man, Mr. Sesshomaru," Rin flashing him a great smile as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Sesshomaru went to the bank, cashed the check, he put in an envelope $1500 and a receipt and drove the tow truck to the address. He ran the doorbell, a servant answered the door,

"I have Ms. Rin's car here, I needed someone to sign this receipt," Sesshomaru giving the servant a clipboard,

"I need to know where the car is to be unloaded as well," Sesshomaru explained.

"Hold on just one moment," the servant shutting the door in his face. Kouga was standing by the tow truck.

"Guess they don't care too much for grease monkeys," Kouga huffed, the door opened,

"Yes?" a man asked,

"I have a receipt here for Ms. Rin and I also need for you to sign this notifying her that her car has been delivered, and I need to know where you would like the car to be unloaded," Sesshomaru giving him the clipboard and the envelop.

"Right there is fine, I appreciate you taking good care of my daughter, I do, however, we will not be needing your services again, thank you," the man giving him the clipboard and paper back. Sesshomaru nodded and walked back down to the tow truck after giving the man the keys and started unloading the car.

"Dude, why don't you change your style, be more like…" Kouga being interrupted,

"If you say my father or Inuyasha I'll rip your head off, besides, I'm not a fucking prick like they are, I don't want to sit behind some fucking desk, I am going to do what makes me happy, and I will dress the way I feel comfortable and if people want to pass judgment on me before they know me so be it," Sesshomaru growled out, he unloaded the car carefully and got in the truck and drove back to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One month later<span>**

Sesshomaru had seen Rin around but she was always with her friends and they had stuck up their nose at him, so she frowned, he could see that she had secretly liked him but there wasn't a chance in hell she would ever give him the time or day to date him. Her father didn't like him and her friends had a problem with the clothes he wore. He had finally gotten the transmission for his 1964 ½ Mustang and dropped it in and connected everything to it, just like the book explained and showed in the pictures, he started the car up, it rumbled to life as if there hadn't been anything wrong with it.

"Yeah, dude, this is awesome!" Kouga shouted, Sesshomaru had been growing cold hearted, Rin was the last straw, and tonight, well tonight he just needed to drive and so he took off in his newly rebuilt car that he had been working on in his spare time for over three years. Sure there was a paint job, a sound system, and a CD player to be put in but he had it running, he had finally showed his father that he could do something on his own and get it to work.


	2. Unstable Rock Star

It was one in the morning when he finally decided that he needed to head back to the garage, he had passed over a bridge earlier and had seen a girl waiting, it was pouring rain when he was driving over the bridge again and found the same girl sitting there leaning against the bridge. He pulled his rust bucket over and left the car running, he had no idea who the girl was and when he got closer to her, he found that it was none other than Kagome Higurashi herself.

"You know its not safe out here at this time of hour and its raining, some locals don't take too kindly to Americans," Sesshomaru coldly explained.

"I can take care of myself, besides, I am half Japanese," Kagome harshly, she was starting to shake, she was drenched.

"I suppose your cell phone does not have a signal," Sesshomaru stated,

"What's it to you?" Kagome bit out, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his night couldn't get any worse, but his honor was shining through,

"Look, I'm heading back into town, and I cant leave you out here to die of cold, come on, I'll drop you off at whatever hotel you're staying at," Sesshomaru holding out his hand for her to take, Kagome found it strange that here was a guy not flipping out in her presence.

"How come you aren't freaking out over me, do you know who I am?" Kagome asked,

"You are Ms. Kagome Higurashi, the singer who is making her last stop here in Japan, you don't want to get a cold before you go on stage, do you?" Sesshomaru motioning for her to take his hand. She hesitated, but finally she took his hand,

"Well a name would be nice," Kagome explained.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," Sesshomaru coldly, he started walking to his car,

"You aren't very charming or much of a gentleman are you?" Kagome asked as she followed him.

"You are lucky I even stopped to offer you a ride, people aren't very kind to me, not even my own family, tonight just had been the last straw, I'm tired of trying so hard, so I gave up, people can think what they want, I do not care anymore," Sesshomaru coldly explained.

"Yeah, we are freaks, people like us, punks, our style of clothes, the things we want to do to be happy, we trade respect for happiness, I love to sing, mom wants me to …." Kagome being interrupted,

"Sit behind some stupid desk and be a pen pusher and get paid a large amount of money for it," Sesshomaru assumed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome getting in the car,

"My father is trying to push me to take over the business," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded, she looked around the car,

"Nice car, did you rebuild it?" Kagome asked,

"I just need to get a paint job done, a sound system put in here, and a stereo system," Sesshomaru explained.

"That's cool," Kagome nodding,

"I plan to do a little more to the inside, maybe drag race it, since I put the best transmission that the guy suggested I get in this car, you know whoever you were waiting for on the bridge may have tried calling you, this is the worse place to try to get service even in Japan," Sesshomaru explained.

"I guess it was a stupid place to try to meet up, I just figured I wouldn't be bothered with fans, I was waiting for my only real friend I ever had in Japan," Kagome explained.

"So you were born here?" Sesshomaru asked,

" Yeah, I lived here up until 5th grade, then dad got transferred back to the States and I had to leave my friend behind, but we were pen pals for a while, sending each other things through mail, pictures of each other, things from the States and he would send me things from home, and when I started to travel I sent emails and things from each of my stops on my tour," Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome spaced out, she didn't hear Sesshomaru calling out her name.

"Sorry, I just got this overwhelming feeling…something's wrong," Kagome calling her friend.

"Hello?" a man's voice came through the phone,

"Can I speak to Katsuro?" Kagome freaking out.

"He has been in an accident, we are in the process of removing him from the car now, I'm sorry I have to hang up now," the man explained in Japanese, Kagome shook as she hung up, she was freaking out and speaking fluent Japanese.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked,

"My friend, there's an accident somewhere," Kagome not realizing she was talking in Japanese.

"Just calm down," Sesshomaru coolly,

"You don't know how bad it is," Sesshomaru glancing over at her, she started rocking back and forth. When they got into town they came across the wreck,

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered, she jumped out of the slow moving car, Sesshomaru parked the car and ran after her, cursing in Japanese. When he got to the crumbled up metal Kagome was fighting through cops and paramedics to get to her friend who was lying on the stretcher unrecognizable,

"Mam, you need to stay back we are trying to help him but we cant with you in the way," the paramedics trying to talk to her,

"I'm family, I'm riding with him to the hospital," Kagome shouted, Sesshomaru pulled her away, she fought him the whole time.

"Can you tell us what hospital your taking him to?" Sesshomaru strongly,

"Shikon Memorial," the paramedics surrounding Kagome's friend who was being rushed to the ambulance. Sesshomaru turned her around,

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital, Kagome, snap out of it, come on," Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist, he ran her to his car and got her in and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Hospital<span>**

Sesshomaru turned the car off, Kagome was in a daze,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru trying to get her attention,

"I cant lose him, he's like a brother to me," Kagome shaking,

"Come on," Sesshomaru calmly, he had to walk around and get her out, he put his hand at the small of her back and escorted her into the hospital.

"There was a guy just transferred here, can you tell us what condition he is in?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I need a name," the nurse explained,

"Um, Katsuro," Kagome's voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, he was dead on arrival," the nurse calmly explained, Kagome fainted, Sesshomaru's quick reflects came into play and he caught her before she could hit the floor. The nurse stood up, practically jumping out of her chair,

"She's just a little overwhelmed right now," Sesshomaru carrying her to the car, he didn't know what to do with her since she never told him what hotel she was staying in and he couldn't take her to the garage because Kouga and Miroku would be all over her, so that only left his father's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Takahashi Taisho's House<strong>

Sesshomaru unlocked the door quietly, and went back and got Kagome out, he carried her up to a empty room next to his.

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru? That isn't who I think it is, is it?" Inuyasha being loud, Kagome was starting to come around, she rubbed her face and looked around,

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome confused.

"You fainted at the hospital, you're in my father's house, I didn't know where you were staying, this is my half brother, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome rubbed her face.

"Inuyasha, what is the problem?" their father coming in with just a pair of black silk pajama pants on.

"Look," Inuyasha pointing at Kagome,

"Oh hi Ms. Higurashi, I see you have met my sons, Inuyasha…. and Sesshomaru," Takahashi introducing Inuyasha with pride and Sesshomaru with distain respect, or the lack of respect. Sesshomaru ignored his father,

"Kagome, you need to get out of those wet clothes, there's a shower through those doors, there's a clean robe hanging behind the door, take all the time you need, I'll find you some clothes," Sesshomaru knowing she was in a great deal of pain.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, its nice to finally meet you Mr. Taisho, please, excuse me," Kagome getting off the bed and going into the bathroom and locking the door. As she shed her clothes that were soaked through she could hear Sesshomaru talking.

"What the hell father, how do you know the Higurashi's?" Sesshomaru upset.

"Her mother and Izayoi are great friends…you are leaving Japan and going back to the States with Kagome, you will attend school, and you will work under Mrs. Higurashi at her firm and in two years you will return and you will work for me," Takahashi explained,

"You have lost your mind, I am not going anywhere, and I certainly am not working for you!" Sesshomaru roared, he walked into his room finding some black silky pajama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. Kagome soaked herself in the tub, listening to Sesshomaru fight with such passion and anger to keep his freedom from corporate business, she hadn't known anything about him coming back to the States with her.

"I own you until you are 18 years old by law you have to do what I say," Takahashi seriously. Sesshomaru laughed in his father's face,

"I am not one of your servants father, you certainly didn't give birth to me either, and if you weren't too busy fucking around with other women you would have noticed mother dying and could have saved her and I would have lived with her, fuck you, and screw your corporate business crap," Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red, Kagome let out a whisper of a gasp and heard Sesshomaru get slapped.

"Now, what's wrong with Kagome?" Takahashi asked,

"That would be none of your business, if she wants you to know she will tell you and if she wants to tell anyone else then she will tell them, so leave her alone as well, she needs some time alone," Sesshomaru explained as he bared his fangs at his father, he slammed the door in his father's face. Kagome felt sorry for Sesshomaru and she was grateful that he had told his father to stay out of her business, she couldn't cry and she didn't understand why she wasn't crying, she needed Sango but it was already late in the night, she hurt so bad, she hadn't seen Katsuro since her childhood and they were both equally excited about seeing each other, he was even going to be in the front row at her concert and hang out with her after the concert. She would make sure he had a front row seat in memory of her best friend, she was growing tired all of a sudden, she lifted both of her wrists, she had just remembered that she cut both of her wrists and it was deep,

"Kagome," a soothing male's voice entered her ears.

"Katsuro, am I dead?" Kagome asked calmly,

"You will be if you don't get any help, Kagome, I don't want you to die for me, there's a lot of good you are still destined for," Katsuro giving her a sad smile.

"You died on me, I've missed you so much, don't leave me all alone," Kagome sobbed,

"I wont Kagome, I'll always be out there in the crowd watching you shine on stage," Katsuro seriously.

"I love you Katsuro," Kagome whispered,

"I love you too Kagome and none of this is your fault, I need you to realize that and don't try this again, promise me right now that you wont do this again," Katsuro seriously.

"I promise you," Kagome softly, Katsuro disappeared, Sesshomaru saw the ghost of Kagome's friend,

"Save her," the ghost disappearing.

"Save her? Kagome!" Sesshomaru jumping off his bed and breaking his door down that led into the shared bathroom, he found Kagome bleeding out on her wrists, he licked her wrists, hoping his poison wouldn't finish killing her. He grabbed a towel down and laid her on it, he could hear her faint heartbeat,

"I need a healer up here now!" Sesshomaru roared, he got the chance to cover her up just as a healer appeared.

"What happened to her?" the healer seeing all the blood,

"She's tried to take her own life, you need to put her on a monitor, to watch her, from the looks of things she's going to need a blood transfusion," Sesshomaru explained.

"…" the healer was dumbfounded,

"You need to keep this out of the press, if I take her to the hospital it will be all over the news," Sesshomaru coldly.

"Of course sir," the healer getting Kagome in his arms,

"And please, its not sir, you don't have to fear me," Sesshomaru explained. He got on his laptop and started trying to find where Kagome was staying, Kouga had talked about a woman named Sango who was supposedly Kagome's best friend and band member, he didn't know how to help this chick, maybe Sango could.


	3. Unstable Demon

It took him the rest of the night to find the hotel Sango and Kagome were staying in, now he had to figure out a way to get to the right room. He thought about it for several hours, and put on classy dressy clothes his father had bought him, he went to the garage and got out his Lexus and went to the hotel. Once there he got out of the car and shut the door and locked it and walked inside like he meant business.

"I am Ms. Higurashi's brother, what room is she staying in?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Room 201," the man explained,

"Thank you," Sesshomaru moving to the elevator and up to the floor, when he knocked on the door a girl answered,

"Can I help you?" Sango looking him over,

"Do you know where Kagome is?" Sesshomaru asked,

"What the hell have you done with her?" Sango fighting him,

"Whoa, hang on, you misunderstood, stop and let me explain," Sesshomaru grabbing her wrists to stop her assault on his person and pushed her inside the room, he shut the door.

"Listen, I have Kagome, I found her on a bridge last night, waiting for a friend, he was in a car wreck last night and died, the point being, she was so depressed about it she tried to take her own life, you need to come with me now because I do not know how to calm her or keep her from hurting herself again, I am trying to keep this out of the media so you need to conceal yourself and come with me, now," Sesshomaru explained.

"Do I need to bring extra clothes for me and Kagome?" Sango asked,

"Yes, right now she has lost so much blood that she will probably take at least a week to get back her strength," Sesshomaru explained. Sango stared at him,

"Wait a minute, you said her friend died…what was her friend's name?" Sango asked,

"I think his name was Katsuro, a childhood friend…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Her pen pal, oh my god, Kagome," Sango gasped, she grabbed some clothes of hers and Kagome's and shoved them in a black carrying bag, she threw on an oversized sweatshirt over her top and threw the hood over her head and grabbed him and ran out. Once she got outside she stopped,

"Um, maybe you should take it from here, where's your car?" Sango asked, Sesshomaru ran her to her car, he unlocked it and they got in. Sesshomaru drove at a safe speed to his house,

"What the hell dude, we have to hurry," Sango screamed at him,

"Sango look, Kagome would have my head if I got you, her best friend killed in a car wreck, so I'm not hurrying," Sesshomaru calmly. Sango stared at him,

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" Sango softly,

"I don't know her, I don't know you, however, she seems like a nice person and you are rumored to be close to her, almost like a sister and I do not want to see her hurt herself like she has over this so I thought of you, if anyone can help her through this her sister can, I just, no one has ever treated me decently," Sesshomaru explained. Sango nodded,

"How do you know that I am so close to Kags?" Sango confused,

"My annoying friend won tickets to the show, he is apparently in love with Kagome and he told our other friend about you, he apparently knows all about Kagome, god this clothes suck," Sesshomaru groaned, Sango laughed,

"I don't know, you look pretty sexy and you look like you mean business in them," Sango teasing him.

"Has anyone ever told you teasing men is wrong, maybe you are the perfect girl for Miroku, he is a pervert," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Just having a little fun," Sango shrugged,

"I am not a business guy, do not ever confuse me as one," Sesshomaru pulling up to his garage and parking his car inside.

"Sorry," Sango smartly replied,

"I'm sorry, my father is making me return with Kagome and work in her mother's firm," Sesshomaru rumbled. He got out,

_~Just like Kagome's mom was and still is trying to do to Kagome.~_ Sango thought, she grabbed her bag and got out, Sesshomaru led her straight to Kagome.

"Oh my god, Kagome," Sango seeing her hooked up to the heart monitor and a pint of blood hanging above her head, Sango looked her wrist over and saw a scar.

"What the hell is going on, how did she heal so fast?" Sango asked,

"I healed her, it does not matter how, what matters is she is alive," Sesshomaru explained as he walked away,

"I need you to show Ms. Sango to her room, Kagome's room is beside mine, I believe that's where Sango will probably be staying," Sesshomaru telling a servant.

"Yes of course sir," the servant bowing, Sesshomaru held the servant's shoulders,

"Don't do that," Sesshomaru annoyed that the servants kept bowing,

"Have Kagome relocated to her room, its beside mine, Sango, come," Sesshomaru motioning her out,

"Sesshomaru, how did you heal her?" Sango asked,

"Cant you be satisfied that I saved her, she is safe, have you ate yet?" Sesshomaru asked,

"You cant just change the subject like that, I will find out, I can promise you that, but yes, I am hungry," Sango seriously. Sesshomaru showed her to the kitchen,

"This is our chef, anything you want to eat he can make for you," Sesshomaru explained. Sango told him what she wanted,

"Do you have any coca cola?" Sango asked,

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru confused,

"Um, right, um, a soda pop, caffeine?" Sango couldn't remember what coke was in Japan, Sesshomaru laughed a little.

"Are you talking about this?" Sesshomaru pulling a Japanese cola out of the fridge, Sango nodded,

"Thanks, my Japanese isn't really up to speed," Sango explained.

"Its alright, I have someone who could teach you, if you are interested in it," Sesshomaru explained,

"Sure, it would help for the upcoming gig, Kagome wants to sing it in Japanese, when do you think he could start?" Sango asked.

"Right now if you want," Sesshomaru explained,

"Its your perverted friend…Miroku, isn't it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, however, feel free to slap him at any moment if he gets too grabby," Sesshomaru explained coldly.

"Okay, maybe I can tease back, it will be interesting," Sango giggled, Sesshomaru got out his phone,

"Hey Miroku, got a favor to ask of you, ditch Kouga and get over here, now," Sesshomaru explained as he hung up,

"Listen, I've gotta go change out of these and I'll be right back," Sesshomaru going upstairs, on his way to his room he told the servants to pass on the command to the others that Kouga was not allowed to enter the house while Kagome and Sango was in the house. He changed back into his punk style and checked on Kagome,

"Any change?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Her heart beat is returning back to normal, she's going to be fine," the healer explained.

"Give her some herbs when she wakes up so she can heal faster, they have to get out of this house before the media finds out they are here, Kagome has enough on her plate to have to deal with tabloids and media," Sesshomaru explained,

"Of course," the healer looking past him, he glanced around, he found Sango listening in on their whole conversation,

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I don't know why you are doing this but thank you for looking out for us," Sango seeing him in his punk style clothes.

"I know exactly what it feels like to lose someone close, its what drove me to hate and to close myself off to others, if you aren't careful, she will do the same," Sesshomaru explained. The door bell rang,

"You and Miroku can use my father's study, he is harmless, and will probably babble a little at first, but all and all he is a good friend, come," Sesshomaru leading her down the stairs. The servant made sure Kouga wasn't with him and let Miroku in, Sango had abandoned her sweat shirt long ago and stood there in a beautiful punk style. Miroku's mouth dropped open,

"Miroku, close your mouth, now you are here to teach Ms. Sango here fluent Japanese, do not disrespect this woman, and if you tell a soul they are staying here, I will have your head, do you understand?" Sesshomaru making Miroku follow his orders. Miroku nodded,

"Hi Miroku, I'm Sango, Kagome's best friend," Sango having a hand out to shake hands, Miroku took her hand and kissed the back of it, he then raised up and said something in Japanese,

"Huh?" Sango confused.

"I just said you are a beautiful lady," Miroku blushing,

"Well thank you," Sango giggled, Sesshomaru smirked,

"Come on Miroku escort our guest to the study," Sesshomaru leading them to the study.

"If he gets to be too much for you, just come and find me," Sesshomaru explained,

"I can handle him, thank you," Sango giving him a peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru nodded, then shut the door, Sango found that Sesshomaru really didn't care that they were famous singers, and he wasn't one of those die hard fans that would freak out in their presence, she found that would be really easy to be friends with him but he had a cold demeanor about him,

_~He would be a great body guard.~ _Sango thought, she felt someone grab her ass, she turned around and slapped the shit out of Miroku's face.

"Ah, Ms. Sango, you hit with a fiery passion," Miroku smiling, Sango chuckled,

"You are a very interesting man, Miroku," Sango smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Miroku asked,

"I'll let you know," Sango smirked. Sesshomaru needed to blow off some steam, he went upstairs to check on Kagome,

"My poison did not cause any side effects to her healing did it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I imagine if it had she would not have survived this long," the healer explained, he heard her heart beating without the monitor and it was stronger than it was the last time he checked on her. He was conflicted with everything going on in his life, first he had really liked a girl that he thought didn't exist and he knew she had liked him at least a little but her friends didn't care much for him nor did her father, and then this happened, could he really trust Kagome and Sango to not be judgmental like everyone else? He quickly moved out into the backyard which had a cement wall around their property, there was a gorgeous courtyard of flowers and beyond that there was a forest full of trees to hide himself as he ran wild and free. Sesshomaru knew it would be a long time before he ever got to really be free like this since his father was forcing him to go to the States.

He gracefully and quickly made his way through the courtyard and broke into his dog demon form, he took off running to the forest. He had a clear mind when he ran like this, the wind flowing through his fur, he always lost track of time when he was in his dog demon form, of course time didn't matter to him when his beast was in control. Sesshomaru stopped by one of the waterfalls and lapped up water, then laid down by the waterfall, it was peaceful with its rushing waters and the fresh smell to it, with the cherry blossom tree scent mixing with the waterfall. He wished his life could be as peaceful and not so complicated as it was, he wished his real mother was still alive, surely she wouldn't have forced him to do what his father was forcing him to do. He felt confined, like he was stuck in this world with no one to talk to about who he really was and what he wanted to do with his immortality. He hated humans, they destroyed his family, like Izayoi, she destroyed his family, she was to blame for his mother dying, and the rest of the humans destroyed him, they were to blame for his heart turning so cold, they were so judgmental, just because he had silver hair, or the clothes he wore, of course he could have always done what his father and Inuyasha and Izayoi had done, hidden everything about who he truly was, but he didn't want to lose himself.

He was a demon, an Inuyokai and he wasn't and never wanted to be known as a human, such vile creatures had no honor or learned how to respect those who actually deserved it. When he stopped letting his thoughts plague him he realized he was howling for his mother, he had been the one who took care of her and sat by her side the whole time she was sick, and one day he had came in to sit with her and she was gone, he knew she had transformed and ran off for two reasons, one because she wanted to feel that free again with the wind blowing through her fur and her blood circulating through her veins like a wild animal, and two because she didn't want him to see her die, he had searched for two days for her and had found her at a waterfall lying next to it, cherry blossom flowers covering her fur like a blanket. A single tear slipped down his furry face, he howled again in pain, when he opened his eyes a figure of a gorgeous, young Inuyokai was sitting in front of him. He blinked a couple of times, there sat his mother, a younger and healthier form of her, she laid down in front of him and nudged his nose with hers, he nuzzled his nose into her fur and whined, she smelt like the cherry blossoms and the waterfall, he slowly crept toward her while staying low to the ground, hoping she wouldn't disappear. She purred as she nuzzled him, comforting him and telling him everything would work out for the best, he would see. Sesshomaru fell asleep to her purring, just as he always did when he was a pup.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three Days Later<span>**

Miroku was getting worried about his friend, Sesshomaru hadn't been back since he had left Sango with him. Kagome was awake and eating and the healer was giving her the herbs as Sesshomaru had ordered him to.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru's father,

"He's done this before, he is fine," his father not too concerned about it. Miroku finally decided to take matters into his own hands, he called Kouga,

"Where the hell have you been?" Kouga shouted,

"Dude chill, Sesshomaru's gone missing, he's been gone for three days now," Miroku seriously.

"Where are you? Where did you see him last?" Kouga asked,

"I'm here at Sesshomaru's place, his father says he's in the backyard, somewhere, you gotta come and help me find him," Miroku freaking out.

"Kay, I'm on my way," Kouga shutting the phone and from his house he kept to the forest so he would be seen in his transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sesshomaru's Place<strong>

Kouga jumped from a tree branch down onto the cement wall and into the backyard, out of sight of Miroku.

"Kouga, how the hell did you get in the yard, there's a cement wall around this place?" Miroku confused,

"There's a gate on the other side," Kouga explained, lying of course, he had buried himself in the woods and concealed himself before walking out to meet Miroku. A girl stepped out,

"Hey Miroku, I want to help find him," Sango walking over, Kouga's jaw dropped open,

"Miroku, is this what you have been doing?" Kouga shouted.

"Its not what you think, I've been teaching her Japanese, come on, now's not the time for this, come on Sango, stay close to me, its easy to get lost in these woods," Miroku seriously, Sango smiled at his charms, suddenly there was a howl of pain. They turned and looked at each other,

"Was that a wolf," Sango confused, Kouga chuckled at the irony,

"Nah, Sesshomaru's family, well, really its just some old legend, but it is said somewhere in his descendants they were actual dog demons," Kouga explained.

"Cool," Sango interested,

"Its just a myth really, lets split up, Miroku, you guys take the left, I'll go right," Kouga throwing them off course. Kouga went toward the direction he had heard Sesshomaru, once Miroku and Sango were out of sight, Kouga changed into his demon wolf form and Sesshomaru let out another painful howl. Kouga was close, he found Sesshomaru on the ground in his dog demon form, whining in pain.

"Dude, Sesshomaru, get a hold of yourself, Miroku and Sango are out here looking for you," Kouga explained,

"I'm not going back, I wont move to the States, I'm not going to be forced into my father's corporation, I'm staying right here, with my mother," Sesshomaru growled low.

"What are you talking about, I know you aren't going to take over your father's business, why would he force you?" Kouga understanding the Inu language.

"I am being forced to return to the States with Kagome, to work under her mother and to come back after I graduate and work for him," Sesshomaru whined,

"He can't do that!" Kouga shouted,

"He says he owns me till I turn 18," Sesshomaru growled.

"Then drop his ass when you hit 18, shove all that paperwork up his ass and show him who is boss," Kouga getting upset that he was going to lose his only friend that he could actually be himself around.

"Do you know what two years in a business corporation can do to you Kouga, do you? I'm staying here with my mother," Sesshomaru bit out.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, your mother is dead, she's not here anymore and if Miroku and Sango catch us out here like this we will be caged as lab rats, do you want that?" Kouga asked, Sango couldn't believe her eyes, so this was who Sesshomaru really was, he was gorgeous. Miroku and Sango had found them from the shouting and whining and howling,

"Anything is better than turning into a cold hearted mindless drone like them," Sesshomaru coldly.

"You are already a cold hearted bastard, humans have done that to you, that girl who you thought was your dream girl, she was the last straw, we saw what she did to you, but you can't lose yourself," Kouga seriously.

"Kouga, this is who we are, what we are, we disguise ourselves to become apart of the human's world, and I can not and will not do it any longer, I'll never be one of those vile humans who are judgmental, who destroy families, I wont even conceal myself as one," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, you have to, I know its hard, but look, I'm betting if Sango is here, that you have Kagome waiting for you back in the house, and I am sure she is worth getting to know," Kouga explained, suddenly he was pinned to a tree,

"You know nothing! Do you actually want to be a pen pushed, to sit in meetings all fucking day, that isn't me, and I will not become that, never!" Sesshomaru standing in his humanoid form, gripping Kouga's neck and speaking lowly. Sesshomaru heard a gasp, he cut his eyes over to the humans, he smelt fear coming from them, he smiled,

"It seems you are both smart to fear me now, such pathetic vile creatures," Sesshomaru turning toward them and walking their way. Kouga stopped him,

"Sesshomaru, calm down, Sango is a friend, so is Miroku, they aren't judgmental, they are the only ones besides Kagome who would never hurt us, ever," Kouga seriously. Sesshomaru calmed a little after hearing Kagome's name, Sesshomaru turned back to his concealment,

"I can't trust any human any longer," Sesshomaru coldly, staring at Miroku and Sango,

"They have to earn their respect," Sesshomaru walking away.


	4. Sesshomaru scared of a human

Sango and Miroku stared at Kouga,

"You guys can't tell a soul," Kouga walking toward them,

"W-who would believe us anyway," Miroku shrugged and tried to smile but he was scared shitless, he stepped back a little and pulled Sango behind him.

"Dude, it's not me you should be fearing, its Sesshomaru, although, I don't think you'll have to worry about him, its his father that's pissing him off, I think he'll probably just ignore us for a while," Kouga concealing himself back into a human.

"Who or what happened with him and the girl you guys were talking about?" Sango confused, Kouga and Miroku stared at her,

"A full fledged demon almost killed you with the flick of his wrist and you are wondering what happened to the girl and Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, look he saved Kagome from dying, he has good in him, I am not afraid of him, and I will keep both of your secrets," Sango seriously. Kouga nodded and escorted them out of the woods, explaining to her what had happened between Sesshomaru and the girl.

"Wait, I think you are onto something, he didn't want to change back but when I spoke of Kagome, he changed back, well, he changed into his humanoid form," Kouga seriously.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sango confused,

"The large dog you saw was his beast form, the humanoid form is Sesshomaru, only the beast's form comes out to destroy things or when he needs to clear his mind, but I think because of everything going on with his father, forcing him to move to the States, he needed to clear his mind, and he misses his mother because he doesn't have family, why do you think he lives in the garage with me and Miroku lately? This place drives him crazy," Kouga explained.

"Why not bring Kagome over to the garage instead then?" Miroku asked,

"Why do you think Miroku, me and you, our dream girls," Kouga reminding him of the squealing like little girls when Kouga won the tickets,

"Yeah, why would he care about Kagome so much though, he didn't even want to go to the concert with us," Miroku confused.

"Kagome just lost her best friend, and Sesshomaru lost his mother and he has still not healed from that, he didn't want her to suffer like him… he feels connected to her because they both lost someone they deeply cared about," Sango putting the pieces together.

"That's it, he feels like he needs to protect her, at least until he can trust that she isn't going to hurt herself again," Kouga explained,

"How do you know she hurt herself?" Sango confused,

"I smell a lot of human blood, I am assuming its hers, he wouldn't hurt her so she had to have hurt herself, besides, its what Sesshomaru did for a while, when someone, any living creature cares that deeply for someone it will cause them unbearable pain, only to demons, it feels like they have lost their mate, and a demon's mother's bond with said demon child is very powerful, and become more powerful than a father's bond sometimes, and the situation of Sesshomaru's mother's death only fueled the deep anger between him, his father and Izayoi," Kouga explained.

"What happened?" Sango asked,

"Let's just say his father was too busy with Izayoi to try and save Sesshomaru's mother," Kouga explained. They walked into the house and the servants had a fit,

"You might as well let him in since he's here," Miroku sighed,

"I promise to behave myself," Kouga seriously. Kouga came in with the rest of them,

"Kags, you need to be resting," Sango seriously,

"I can't lay up there anymore," Kagome sighed.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked,

"Well, Sesshomaru hooked me up with one of his friends, this is Miroku, he's been teaching me Japanese, I know how much you want to do the show in Japanese and I'm a little rusty, and Kouga came over because Sesshomaru had been missing for a few days, he helped us find him," Sango explained as she glanced at Sesshomaru who was standing a little behind Kagome.

"Hi Kagome, I hope you are feeling better," Kouga taking her hand and kissing it,

"A beautiful person such as yourself shouldn't be hurting themselves, I promise, it will get better," Kouga seriously.

"How did you know?" Kagome almost freaking out,

"Sesshomaru didn't tell me, I have a friend that lost someone very important, he went through the same thing," Kouga glancing at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru gave him a glare but Kagome didn't miss the looks exchanged between the two men. She then knew that Kouga was talking about Sesshomaru, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, he looked down at her, that was when he finally noticed her bluish green eyes, those that could see passed his bullshit and into his soul to really see him,

"Thank you for saving me from myself, and for bringing Sango here, thank you for just being there when I needed someone," Kagome softly. All he could do was nod, he walked away. It scared him to know that here was another girl that had one of the qualities he looked for in a female, but he wouldn't fall for her this time, it was too soon, she was already confusing him, clouding his thoughts and not allowing him to think clearly. He needed a steamy hot shower to help him relax,

"I think we have worn out our welcome," Kagome softly, Sango excused herself,

"Kagome, wait, there are some things you need to know about Sesshomaru, he is going through something right now, and its not you," Kouga explained,

"Yeah he told me people aren't very kind to him, he also told me he was turning cold from it," Kagome explained.

"He told you all that?" Miroku shocked, she nodded,

"Look, Sesshomaru's never had any kind of girlfriend, and he has this idea of a girl that he doesn't thing exist, a dream girl is what we call it, but a month or so ago, he actually met a girl that fit his description and she showed interest in him and he thought of asking her out and when he did, her friends and even the girl herself laughed in his face, and on top of that, his father forcing him to go back to the states and work under your mother has caused him to miss his own mother, when I found him he was delusional because he said he wasn't coming back, he was staying there with his mother, the only way I got him to return was when I started talking about you, you are not the problem, if anything, you are the solution," Kouga explained.

"Why would that have been so bad to stay with his mother?" Kagome asked,

"She is dead and its part of why he hates his father, trust me when I say he wants you and Sango to stay, you are still healing, he wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Kouga explained.

"I'm confused to why he called over Sango," Kagome explained,

"Because you had hurt yourself, he had already done everything he knew of what to do, and since he doesn't know you he found out where you were staying and called in the next best thing, your best friend," Kouga explained.

"Trust me, he is in pain right now and add to that the anger he feels towards his father, he is taking it out on the rest of us around him," Kouga trying to make her understand.

"I think I am beginning to understand, he is a nice guy but everyone cant see that because they aren't willing to get to know him, however I'm not going to let him push me away, I am not judgmental like the rest of the people, I know what its like not to have friends," Kagome explained, Miroku noticed Kagome's eyes,

"Oh my, I think I know what scared him now, Kouga don't you see it? Her eyes, she had those soul piercing eyes," Miroku softly.

"Excuse me, did you just say he was scared?" Kagome asked,

"Sesshomaru's dream girl, he said she had to have soul piercing eyes, and I think he is scared that you will hurt him by being judgmental, thinking he isn't good enough, I mean I can understand completely, you are a rock star, why would you want to even be friends with guys like us?" Kouga asked.

"I'm not like those pricks, I never thought I would be a rock star, I am not pitying you or him, and besides, how do I know you guys don't want to be my friend just to say I am your friend?" Kagome asked getting defensive,

"Look, I'll admit that I am a huge fan and will drop down and kiss your toes all night long but now I am concerned about you, you're hurting yourself over losing someone and I know that whoever you lost would be kicking your ass over this, you seem like a good person and any true friend dead or alive would want you to mourn them and remember them throughout the rest of your life but they would never want or ask something so selfish from you," Kouga explained.

"Toes, you have a foot fetish or something?" Kagome making a face,

"That's not the point I was trying to make, I was trying to just help, we guys don't know much about helping a girl in a situation like this," Kouga explained.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I think I just need some time alone," Kagome softly,

"That's not going to make it any better, people can help you heal, and Sesshomaru wont leave you alone till he can trust you wont hurt yourself again," Kouga explained.

"What do you purpose?" Kagome asked,

"Well, you said you didn't know us, and we only know you through your songs and rumors so, get to know us, hang out with us until you have to practice for the show, besides, Miroku has just started teaching Sango Japanese, she'll need it if you want to do your show in Japanese," Kouga explained. Kagome thought for a minute,

"Okay," Kagome not knowing if it would be a good idea or not because of the press.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru hates the media, he will keep them at bay and me and Miroku aren't that in love with ourselves to spread rumors and if things get too out of hand, there's a lodge we all can go to that the press wont find," Kouga seriously. Kagome didn't trust many people, but Kouga was interesting so she wondered how it would play out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

While Kagome was talking to Kouga and Miroku, Sango had caught up with Sesshomaru in his room,

"Sesshomaru, wait," Sango commanded,

"Give me a reason to do as much as a human has commanded?" Sesshomaru taking off his shirt. Sango caught sight of his chisled upper body,

"Uh," Sango speechless, she grazed her eyes over the hard muscles, he was undoing his belt when she snapped out of it.

"Me and Kagome are not judgmental people," Sango explained,

"Then you should not have a problem trying to prove your worth to this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru coldly stated,

"How are we going to do that if you are already pushing us away?" Sango asked.

"I am just hardening my heart so I do not get hurt by anymore humans, demons such as myself are capable of feeling emotions, though most of us have already learned to harden our hearts and focus on more important things," Sesshomaru explained.

"Like what exactly?" Sango confused,

"Survival, do you think my family are the only demons in this era, or Kouga's family for that matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Have you ever met any more demons?" Sango asked,

"We do not meet, we sense, a demon, a full blooded demon has stronger senses, everything is heighten, we sense other demons, are you not afraid of this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"No, you have peaked my curiosity though, your secret is safe with me," Sango strongly.

"Why, why do you fake being nice to me?" Sesshomaru confused,

"I do not fake at being nice, you saved my friend, my best friend, you were there for her when she needed someone, she's like my sister, and I thank you for caring enough about her to do whatever else that you have done for her, it shows you are better than most, most people would have cared less about her or would have tried to hurt her," Sango explained.

"You know for a fact I am not human and I would appreciate it if you did not compare me with them, now if you will excuse me I need to clear my head," Sesshomaru unbuttoning his pants.

"Hang out with me and Kagome," Sango commanded him again, he snorted,

"Did I not just make it clear to you that I do not take orders from humans?" Sesshomaru bit out,

"Listen, it wasn't, I wasn't trying to order you around, its just the way I ask someone to come hang out, me and Kagome don't have many friends either, I just thought if we hung out more while we are in Japan you would see that me and Kagome aren't judgmental, and perhaps we would earn your respect, enough for you to call us friends," Sango explained.

"Perhaps you and Kagome can hang out with Miroku and Kouga, and I will observe," Sesshomaru in a monotone voice. Sango was confused about his statement,

"Alright, sounds good," Sango nodded,

"Kagome needs to eat and take her to the healer for some more healing herbs, make sure she drinks it all, it will heal her wrists faster," Sesshomaru explained.

"I thought you were helping her?" Sango asked,

"I cannot heal her as a best friend and family member can," Sesshomaru explained,

"Why are you all of a sudden afraid of her?" Sango confused,

"I am not afraid of anything," Sesshomaru inches away from her face, he turned swiftly and gracefully and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Sango knew she hit a nerve when he practically ran and hid in the bathroom. Sango walked downstairs and took care of her friend as Sesshomaru had suggested.


	5. The eyes

Sango and Kagome were getting ready for bed.

"Kagome you need to drink all of that," Sango commanded,

"Its gross, besides how do I know its not poison?" Kagome asked,

"You aren't serious are you?" Sango asked,

"Yeah, I mean we don't know these people," Kagome explained.

"Your mom knows them and Sesshomaru has been nothing but nice to both of us, he wouldn't give you poison," Sango explained,

"But it wouldn't explain why he hates me or is scared of me all of a sudden," Kagome softly.

"You picked up on that as well huh?" Sango asked,

"Actually the guys told me, something to do with my eyes, and afraid of getting hurt or laughed at again," Kagome seriously.

"He doesn't want to show it but I think he is lonely, I mean he's never had anyone really like him and he has never had a girlfriend before, but he is like a god Kagome, this guy has muscles, I mean he is built, he is so sexy and he doesn't even know it," Sango softly,

"Sango, shh, his room is right there! Why do you do that? Subject men like that, men have feelings too, it should be for love, if they are a good guy, and hopefully he is smart," Kagome explained. Sango wondered if Sesshomaru could hear what they were saying since he was talking about his senses were heightened.

"Come on, lets go out, lets do something tonight with the guys," Sango seriously,

"What guys?" Kagome confused,

"Miroku and Kouga, we could get to know each other better," Sango explained.

"This wouldn't have nothing to do with Miroku would it?" Kagome asked,

"No, I barely know the guy," Sango defended,

"Never stopped you before," Kagome smirked.

"If you weren't still healing I would kick your ass, come on," Sango getting Kagome up, she went to Sesshomaru's room, she knocked on the closed door.

"What could you possibly want?" Sesshomaru coldly,

"I want you to take us to hang out with the guys," Sango explained.

"Kagome needs to rest," Sesshomaru explained, not even giving Kagome a glance,

"She has been resting, listen, she needs to get out and get her mind off of things before she goes crazy, now you can either take us to the guys or we can ask your father for the keys to a car or we can have Miroku come get us," Sango explained.

"You do not have his number," Sesshomaru stated,

"Oh no? Miroku programmed it into my phone," Sango smiling.

"Fine, I'll drive, besides this house is beginning to drive me crazy anyway," Sesshomaru grumbled. He led them down to his rebuilt car,

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru growled,

"Do you know what kind of car this is?" Sango asked,

"Yes, its why I am in the middle of rebuilding it," Sesshomaru getting in, Sango got in the backseat and made Kagome sit up front.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Garage<strong>

Sesshomaru led them to the garage,

"Hey, didn't think you would be joining us so soon after today," Kouga explained,

"I did not have a choice, the girls wanted to come see you," Sesshomaru walking over to the car they were working on,

"Go on, I will finish this," Sesshomaru seriously.

"You don't want to hang out with us?" Kouga asked,

"No," Sesshomaru coldly,

"Okay dude, damn don't have to push her away just because she has those kind of eyes, she isn't going to laugh at you or she would have done it already, she's a punk just like us, she's not going to judge you," Kouga trying to defend Kagome,

"You don't know her, I don't know her, women are capable of anything, that was proven with the other stupid human, and I am not ready to go jump into friendship with another human, I did that before and look at what happened, no one will make a fool out of this Sesshomaru again," Sesshomaru explained through his teeth.

"Then why did you pull her inside your car that night if you are going to push her away?" Kouga harshly.

"My honor, I could not leave a girl stranded in the rain on a bridge to get mugged or dead," Sesshomaru bit out.

"Then why go through saving her if…" Kouga whispering until he was interrupted,

"Enough, just go," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Fine," Kouga huffed, he walked away, a couple hours later Kagome came over,

"I never got to properly thank you for saving my life, so thank you," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded,

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that, no matter how bad things get you should think of other things to do besides that," Sesshomaru strongly.

"And so should you," Kagome, strongly,

"I had to watch my mother die slowly, do you know how it feels to have to watch your mother die day in and day out and be so helpless, I could not do anything to save her and I still fight to try and move on," Sesshomaru grounded out, she heard the pain and anger in his voice.

"I did not know, I'm sorry, can I help do something, I know how to change the oil," Kagome seriously, Sesshomaru looked puzzled at her,

"My father taught me some things," Kagome shrugged,

"Good, everyone needs to know at least a little bit about their car," Sesshomaru ignoring the fact she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

"Well, according to the paperwork, I guess it does need an oil change," Sesshomaru looking at the paperwork.

"Cool, um, where do you change the oil on this car?" Kagome confused, Sesshomaru led the way around the car, Kagome followed, she got a little light headed and dizzy, Sesshomaru turned around and saw her go down, he caught her just in time, hovering over her.

"Kagome," Sango freaking out, Sesshomaru was captivated by her eyes again, he snapped out of it and saw how pale she was, he took her to sit down.

"I told you that you needed to rest," Sesshomaru coldly,

"She cant stay locked up in your guest room, just lying on her back," Sango argued.

"Look at her Sango, she is pale, like a ghost," Kouga pointed out,

"If she is going to perform at the end of the month she needs her strength back," Sesshomaru explained.

"He is right, come on we need to go back to Sesshomaru's place," Kagome catching her breath, Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to his car, Sango opened the door for him and she crawled into the backseat, Sesshomaru sat Kagome in the front and was about to buckle her in,

"I've got it thanks," Kagome snapped. Sesshomaru shut the car door and got in,

"If this has anything to do about her blood being so low you could pick up some iron pills tomorrow," Sango explained, Sesshomaru nodded,

"I need to return to school tomorrow, I'll get some before I come home," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome who had done past out.

"Kagome is a bit head strong," Sesshomaru stated,

"She does not like for people to think she is weak, that she cant do anything by herself," Sango explained,

"Well she cant right now, Sango, she tried killing herself, all I can do is heal her and get her energy back to where she can perform without passing out on stage, but I cant save her from herself, I don't know how to," Sesshomaru explained.

"How did you do it?" Sango asked,

"I haven't yet and the only way I know how is to turn off my emotions and grow cold and to not care about anything or anyone, I can do that easier than other people," Sesshomaru explained. They were quiet on the way back to his house.


	6. Sesshomaru and a Drunk Kagome

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to her room and Sango followed,

"Do you think you can get her changed into something more comfortable to sleep in? I will bring some more healing herbs for her to drink," Sesshomaru walking away. Sango changed her clothes into some comfortable sleepwear as she worried about her. Sesshomaru came back with two mugs,

"She needs two?" Sango asked

"One is to relax you so you can sleep without worrying about your friend, both of you need to keep up your strength for the show, make sure she drinks all of it," Sesshomaru walking away,

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Sango softly, he nodded, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Sesshomaru got on his skateboard and left for school but not before checking on the girls, they were both still asleep soundly, Kagome making little noises and Sango full on snoring, he smirked and shut the door, he ordered the servants not to wake them up until they woke up on their own and to give Kagome lots of iron foods for her low blood count. The healer explained he would check Kagome's health later on since she had the dizziness last night, Sesshomaru agreed and left for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Sango was getting up to speed with her Japanese, Kagome was drinking the healing herbs and moving around a couple of times throughout the day. Sango was getting tours of Japan from Miroku as well. Sesshomaru had been making Kagome exercise her muscles so she wouldn't be stiff when she did her show. He made sure she was checked out by the healer, and she was still on an iron base diet. One night Sesshomaru had to get out of his father's house so he went to the garage. It had been the first time after Rin had laughed at him for asking her out that he picked up his guitar. Miroku and Kouga had been drinking because their good friend Sesshomaru was heading to the states at the end of the month. Sesshomaru was playing an old song he had wrote and singing when Sango came in, she stood there stunned, she never knew he was this good at singing and playing guitar. She watched as he really got into it, like no one else existed around him. When he finished she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango shouted, he was so startled that he dropped his electric guitar and scratched it all up and broke some strings,

"What do you want woman?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sango picking his guitar up,

"I'll have this fixed for you," Sango explained.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Sesshomaru bit out,

"Why didn't you tell me you could play and sing?" Sango asked,

"I do not play that well, or sing that great," Sesshomaru lowly.

"No, really, you're amazing," Sango seriously,

"It does not matter, I cant play in front of people anyway," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Maybe we could help you with that problem," Sango explained,

"Sango, why are you here?" Sesshomaru huffed,

"Well, Kagome just found out that her friend's funeral is tomorrow, she is in the car now, I was thinking we could go out tonight like clubbing, she is a wreckm she needs to take her mind off of things," Sango explained.

"Alright, let me change and get the guys ready, I'll drive," Sesshomaru explained, Sango nodded. She went back to the car, a few minutes later Sesshomaru came out, he was dressed up in a black tank top and a white button up long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. Kagome stared at him through the car windshield, he could tell he had sparked something in her, which in her situation was good, any rise out of her was a good thing, it showed she would fight to survive through her situation. He got into the driver's side and the boys got in on either side of Sango.

"You ready to party girls?" Miroku asked already a bit tipsy,

"Hell yeah we are, right Kags?" Sango excitedly.

"Sure, whatever," Kagome mumbled, Sesshomaru glanced over Kagome, black hair with crimson tips, nice top that hugged her womanly features and showed off her belly button piercing and her tight abs. She also wore a pair of leather pants that also hugged her in the right spots.

_~Get a hold of yourself, she just needs cheered up.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He took off and went to the club they never had problems getting in.

* * *

><p><strong>At the club<strong>

Sesshomaru walked up to the back door and knocked one of the bouncers opened the door, Sesshomaru gave the guy two hundred dollars and guided Kagome in,

"Hey Miroku, looks like you hit the jackpot tonight," the bouncer smiling,

"She is a beauty indeed," Miroku smiling at Sango as he talked in Japanese.

"That's not nice talking in Japanese when others don't know the language," Sango punching him in the arm as they all found a corner booth and sat down,

"So… I'm going to get drinks, Sango care to join me?" Miroku asked,

"Sure, we'll be back," Sango disappearing with Miroku, Kouga, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat quiet. Kouga motioned unnoticeably for Sesshomaru to take Kagome to the floor to dance, Sesshomaru glared at him, his beast had already had problems with Kagome's arousal in the car,

"Kagome, we came out to cheer you up, so, come dance with me," Kouga motioning for her to slide out of the booth, Kagome wasn't really wanting to be there but she joined Kouga in a dance. Kouga saw her jerky movements, Kouga started trying to flail her arms about, she laughed a little,

"Come on, I'm a huge fan of yours, I've seen you dance, its like you're so carefree, so come on dance, show me that carefree spirit of yours," Kouga moving her waist.

"I'm just not feeling it tonight, I'm sorry Kouga," Kagome smirked,

"Kagome listen, I think your friend, if he was truly your friend he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, he would want you to live your life to the fullest, I know its going to take time, believe me, I've seen the way Sesshomaru tortures himself over his mother, if you wanted to I think you and Sesshomaru could help each other through all of this, I know he is always in a bad mood but you've seen what goes on at his place, can you blame him for his mood, its hard for him to trust anyone, prove to him he can trust you and he can prove to you that you can trust him, if he hasn't done that already," Kouga explained.

"How would he have already proven himself?" Kagome dancing a little,

"He was the one to bring you in from the cold, and whatever else he done that horrible night, and he's been there for you, watching over you and keeping you safe and he's kept the press out of everything," Kouga explained. Kagome just nodded, finally they went back to the table,

"Here girl, I got you your favorite, it will help you loosen up, you'll feel better after tonight," Sango giving her the drink.

"I am not going to get all emotional on you tonight, I hate crying, it does no good," Kagome drinking.

"Of course it does, even we men cry sometimes," Miroku explained, Kouga snorted,

"I've seen you cry Kouga, so don't try and lie," Miroku punching him.

"What about you Sesshomaru?" Sango asked,

"I have cried and it relaxes me, it gets whatever is bothering me off my chest without talking about it, however, if you have someone to talk to about it you are very lucky, as long as they don't judge you about it, talking about it brings it out in the open so it does not fester inside," Sesshomaru coldly explained. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, then to Sango, everyone drank except Sesshomaru, he hoped that his speech would allow Kagome to talk about what bothered her to Sango, he really didn't know how to comfort women. Miroku got Sango up to dance with him, Kouga drank,

"I believe its your turn Sesshy to dance with the fine young lady," Kouga slurred. Sesshomaru rumbled,

"I believe you have had way too much to drink Kouga," Sesshomaru bit out at Kouga for calling him such a horrible nickname.

"Yeah, you dance don't you Sesshomaru?" Kagome relaxing a little,

"Very rarely do I dance, why don't you go dance with Miroku and Sango?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Alright, you coming Kouga?" Kagome asked,

"Sure, I cant pass up a dance with you, my fine pretty ladies," Kouga smirked, "Unless you pass out first," Sesshomaru having a tiny smile on his lips.

"Shh, I can hold my own," Kouga trying to be manly about it,

"Sure you can," Kagome leading the way. Sesshomaru got up and hit the bar, he drank a couple of shots and sighed,

_~One dance wouldn't hurt.~ _Sesshomaru thought. He found Sango and the boys dancing, he looked over at the table to find Kagome drinking. He made his way over to her,

"I believe you have had enough," Sesshomaru explained,

"Just a little more," Kagome whined,

"How about dancing with me instead?" Sesshomaru having a hand out for her to take. Kagome stared at him,

"You're pretty," Kagome smiling as she took his hand,

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," Sesshomaru leading her to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you were capable of giving compliments," Kagome snorted,

"I rarely do," Sesshomaru dancing slowly to the slow song.

"You could have let me die, why are you watching over me like some kind of angel?" Kagome asked,

"I assure you I am no angel, you are a good person and you do not need to torture yourself as I do, it will only cause you to be bitter and cold," Sesshomaru explained coolly. Their waists started rubbing against each other,

"Kouga said we could help each other through this," Kagome explained.

"I do not know how I could possibly help, I do not know how to get over my own loss," Sesshomaru explained.

"You have no one to talk to about your mother's death or the way it happened, I mean its not like your father ever cares about you, he wants you to take over some stupid corporation right, you need someone you can talk to about your problems," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru stared down at her,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have even brought it up," Kagome explained,

"No, you are right, I do need someone, but how can I trust you wont laugh at me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I was going to laugh at you or judge you don't you think I would have already, besides you are a good soul, you haven't been able to show anyone because people don't give us a chance, I mean we like our style with our skateboards and punk clothes and the need to dye our hair, I don't want to be a normal person working at a 9 to 5 job with a regular routine, and you are fighting to live free as well," Kagome explained.

"You sober up quick," Sesshomaru smirked a little,

"I usually do when I talk serious," Kagome explained.

"Though I still do not know how to help you, I do not know if you can help me, we barely know each other," Sesshomaru seriously,

"That didn't stop you from taking me in," Kagome explained.

"I do not know why I actually stopped, I was still pissed that I had got burnt by Rin and you were another girl which I did not know and only thought you would judge me but it does have a lot to do with my honor," Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm lucky to have met a guy with such honor," Kagome smiling a little, Sesshomaru just nodded. The slow song ended and Sesshomaru was about to walk away with Kagome until she pulled him back,

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded when she started fast dancing, Sesshomaru had seen other dance partners do this type of thing, he thought they had been embarrassing themselves but he had actually picked up on a few moves, Sango and Miroku were dancing, Sango was having fun with Miroku since he was the perverted kind of guy, and she smirked in Sesshomaru's direction, she winked and gave him the thumbs up for playing along.

_~Both of these women are just dirty minded.~ _Sesshomaru thought, suddenly Kagome was rubbing all over him, in all the right places. Kagome moved his hands down to her waist, she was facing him and he dipped her and slung her from side to side and brought her back up,

"Wow, I've always wanted to do that move," Kagome biting her lip. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome rewarded him with grinding into his lap, he rumbled, his member was already hard and no doubt Kagome could feel it. He didn't know how long he could keep control of his beast, he was losing control and fast, he sniffed her neck and her hair,

"You smell…perrffectt," Sesshomaru purring in her ear. Kouga saw and felt Sesshomaru's beast coming out,

"Oh no," Kouga running to them, he grabbed Sesshomaru and took him out back.

"You pulled this Sesshomaru away in the most dire time!" Sesshomaru's beast growled out.

"Sesshomaru, snap out of it, you're in a public place, do you want someone to find out about you and use you as a rat?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru took a deep breath of the night air, after doing this a few times he calmed his beast down.

"Perhaps its time to go?" Kouga suggested,

"Yes, I will wait in the car," Sesshomaru explained.

"Alright, I'll get the crew," Kouga explained as he went back in and got everyone. He hoped Kagome wouldn't ask him any questions to why he ran off. Everyone got in the car, they were all drunk as a skunk except for Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"I just needed some fresh air," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome nodded as they went back to his place. That night Kagome bawled her eyes out as she told Sango all about Katsuro, Sesshomaru had to receive attention from one of the concubines because had gotten sexually frustrated by Kagome. Kagome and Sango weren't able to hear him because he put a barrier up around his room.


	7. Darkest Hours

**The Funeral**

Kagome was all dressed up in a nice black dress and went to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked before entering,

"Enter," Sesshomaru commanded, Kagome slowly entered,

"Are you…you look nice," Kagome softly mumbled.

"And you as well, are you both ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Sango has a few things to do for the show, its just me and you," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru nodded, he grabbed his jacket and threw it on, he then lifted his white long sleeve collar and Kagome brought him a black tie. She fixed his tie,

"Thanks," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome nodded as she smoothed it out,

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome swallowed hard, her eyes gleamed with tears threatening to fall. Sesshomaru put his hand to the small of her back and guided her downstairs to the Mustang he had finished getting a paint job done on, and a new top put on. He helped her in the car and took off, Kagome sat quietly, wringing her hands over and over again. Sesshomaru glanced at her from time to time, it seemed the closer they got to the graveyard the more she visibly started to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Graveyard<strong>

Sesshomaru stopped the car, he sat there,

"I cant do this," Kagome staring out at the crowd.

"Funerals are always hard however, you need closure, it is always good to have a friend at things like these, I don't really know how to help you through this but I do know what you are going through, come," Sesshomaru getting out, he walked around and opened her door, he took her shaking hand, he helped her out, he put his hands on her waist, steadying her on her wobbly legs. Kagome glanced up at him,

"I wont let you fall," Sesshomaru making sure she was stable enough to stand. Kagome nodded, she grabbed his arm and he steadied her as they walked. He led her up to the casket, Kagome put a shaky hand out and reached for the casket,

"This can't be real," Kagome mumbled out,

"Kagome?" an older lady asked softly, Kagome closed her eyes, she vaguely remembered the woman but she knew who it was.

"It is me Mrs. Akiyama," Kagome slowly turning around,

"Honey, there's no need for such formalities, I was like a second mother to you, please, call me mom," Katsuro's mother explained. Kagome hugged her tightly,

"I am so sorry, I've missed him so much, he was my best friends," Kagome sobbed.

"I know sweetie, who is your friend?" Mrs. Akiyama asked,

"Um, I just met him a few weeks ago, he found me waiting for Katsuro the night…he was there when I needed someone the most and more importantly he knows what its like to lose someone important," Kagome babbling, Mrs. Akiyama rubbed her arm,

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho ma'am," Sesshomaru introducing himself.

"You're father is Mr. Taisho, the most famous business man in Japan, its nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of my other baby," Mrs. Akiyama shaking his hand.

"I don't know how much good I'm doing but I'm trying, I'm sorry about your son," Sesshomaru paying his respects. Mrs. Akiyama nodded,

"He would be happy to know you are here," Mrs. Akiyama explained, Kagome nodded,

"I just can't believe he is gone, it seems like a bad dream," Kagome hanging her head, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know, its why it took me so long to come to terms that I needed to bury him, a mother should never have to bury a child," Mrs. Akiyama explained. Kagome nodded,

"Please sit with me," Mrs. Akiyama stated,

"I can't, I'm…I'm not really comfortable sitting this close," Kagome tearing up again, Mrs. Akiyama nodded, Kagome walked to the back of the tent and stood. The funeral started, Kagome tried to control herself but she doubled over in pain, Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest, she clung to his shirt, bawling uncontrollably.

"Shh, you're not alone," Sesshomaru whispered, he rubbed her back, he glanced up at the casket, Katsuro's ghost stood by his casket, his eyes met Sesshomaru's, Sesshomaru nodded, he got Kagome to turn around, she saw Katsuro, Kagome tried to give him a smile, he floated over to her.

"Kagome, don't be so sad, its going to take time to fully heal, but you have friends now, true friends, they don't care about your fame, you have met some pretty awesome guys who are willing to help you, let them help, in time you will be able to move on, you and Sesshomaru are a lot alike, you both need to be there for one another now, follow your heart and you will be happy, trust me, and don't wait too long to tell her your secret, she wont judge you, and Kagome, don't be mad at him because he kept his secret from you, he has been hurt more than you could ever imagine just as you have been through, take care of each other," Katsuro explained. He kissed her forehead,

"You need to know I love you, I'll always love you like my brother," Kagome mumbled,

"I'll always love you sis, I'll always watch over you and be beside you in everything you do," Katsuro smiling, Kagome bit her lip, and nodded.

"I can't say goodbye," Kagome sobbed,

"You don't have to, I'll be right here," Katsuro touching her chest where her heart laid. Kagome nodded as she laid her hand over his transparent hand. Sesshomaru held her, she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, he squeezed her hand back, she turned and buried her head into his chest. Sesshomaru was in uncharted waters with a female as depressed as she was, and a human, he should be disgusted by her tears and weakness, but he felt a connection to her. Slowly he rubbed her back,

"I can see you are in good hands now, I wont be far," Katsuro softly. Sesshomaru nodded a goodbye and as they laid the casket in the ground another male figure came to Katsuro's side, another ghost, Sesshomaru got a good look at the male before they turned and disappeared. Kagome was walking away with Sesshomaru when Mrs. Akiyama called for Kagome,

"I'd love to have you and Mr. Taisho over to the house, a few close family members are gathering at the house, and I'd like it if you would come," Mrs. Akiyama explained.

"Um," Kagome not knowing if Sesshomaru had any plans, she glanced up at Sesshomaru, he nodded,

"We'll be there, but um, I don't remember how to get there so can we follow you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course honey," Mrs. Akiyama explained, they got into their vehicles and went to Mrs. Akiyama's house.


	8. Photos of the past

**At Mrs. Akiyama's House**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the house, a few people were staring at them, Kagome bit her lip, she hugged Sesshomaru's arm.

"Kagome, come, sit with me, don't worry about them," Mrs. Akiyama pulling her to the couch. Sesshomaru came and sat down by Kagome, Mrs. Akiyama had gotten out a box of loose photos.

"I have been going through these photos since it happened, all of these are photos of you and your brother from when you guys were kids," Mrs. Akiyama explained. Kagome smiling, Mrs. Akiyama started handing photos over to her, going through them,

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Its my dad, he died when I was 13, about two years after we moved to the states," Kagome explained.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, sure, I'll be right back," Kagome placing a hand on the older woman's hand, Kagome got up, she followed Sesshomaru over to a corner.

"I thought you should know, when your friend left, there was another man waiting for him to go to the afterlife, I now know, he was your father," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome smiled and started crying, she hugged him, laying her head on his chest,

"Thank you for telling me," Kagome glancing up at him.

"Um, can you get me some water?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, enjoy your time, you know, with your mother," Sesshomaru rubbing her arms. Kagome nodded and went and sat down, Sesshomaru went and found two glasses and filled them with water, he brought one for Kagome and one for her second mother.

"Thank you son, you're sweet," Mrs. Akiyama accepting the glass of water,

"Um, how about I meet you tomorrow, we will have lunch and we can go and get as many copies of these as you want," Kagome giving her a smile.

"That sounds great," Mrs. Akiyama hugging Kagome,

"We should go, I've got your number, you have mine, you use it, day or night, I'll call you tomorrow before I come, I love you mama," Kagome giving her a long hug,

"I love you too my sweet, sweet girl," Mrs. Akiyama smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Taisho's Residence<strong>

"Hey Kags, how did it go?" Sango asked as Miroku came to greet them as well, Kagome sighed as she hugged her,

"Are you okay?" Sango asked,

"I think so, now that I know he is in good hands, Sesshomaru saw my father greeting Katsuro into the hereafter, and it was really nice to see mama again, we are going out to lunch tomorrow and to get some photos copied, are you going to be okay having the whole day to yourself?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah, Miroku's really helping me out with this Japanese gargle, not to mention a great guide of this place, its so cool, the outside vendors or market place, its awesome," Sango smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you're having fun, I'm going to go out, I want to go see grandpa, and the old shrine," Kagome going up to her room to change.

"Maybe you should go with her, Sesshomaru," Sango suggested, he nodded, he walked up after Kagome, he caught her before she shut her door,

"Do you care if I come along?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I don't mind, after we visit my grandpa we could take a walk through town, I miss this place," Kagome explained,

"I have nothing planned," Sesshomaru shrugged,

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs," Kagome closing the door.

_~She is so hot, mmm, I have to have her.~_ Sesshomaru's beast enjoying the slip of human female.

_~Enough, she is merely a human, I have no interest in her.~ _Sesshomaru thought as he went into his room and changed into something more comfortable for his everyday wear.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Shrine<strong>

Sesshomaru drove Kagome to the shrine, he parked and cut the engine off.

"I must warn you now my grandfather is a bit on the crazy side, so don't take it too personally," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru had no idea how crazy so he simply nodded,

"Okay, lets go," Kagome getting out, Sesshomaru got out and followed her up the stairs. Kagome gasped, the shrine was in such disarray, weeds were taking over, some paint chipping off the buildings, even some shingles on the house were missing.

"Grandpa!" Kagome worriedly shouted, he came out of one of the buildings,

"Demons, begone!" her grandfather throwing sutras at Kagome and Sesshomaru,

"Grandpa its me, Kagome," Kagome annoyed.

"Good heavens, what have you done to yourself?" her grandfather touching her different colored hair,

"Grandpa never mind that, what's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"What happened to my little miko, my little priestess?" her grandfather crying,

"I grew up, now grandpa tell me what happened to this place?" Kagome asked.

_~ A miko? This human is a miko? They are the worst kind! We have to flee now.~ _Sesshomaru's beast growled.

_~I wont run from a miko, besides she has no powers, her grandfather is just crazy.~ _Sesshomaru thought,

"I thought mom was taking care of all this?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't need anything, I'm fine, the shrine is fine, everything is fine," her grandfather explained,

"Grandpa, you are not fine, I'm getting you a nurse, and I'm going to get some people to clean this place up right now," Kagome calling some people. A few minutes later Kagome hung up,

"They will be right over, and grandpa you are going to start accepting money from mom, you love this place and right now it's a dump, before I leave I am going to hire some help to maintain this place, now lets get you inside before you fall," Kagome trying to help him along, Sesshomaru looked around the shrine, her grandpa had a good collection of things, he picked a building and went inside. There were a lot of scrolls and things in jars. Sesshomaru picked up a scroll and started reading it, it had been one of his father's scrolls, he got into reading it and Kagome popped in,

"Hey, I'm sorry about grandpa, this place is a mess, I thought my mom was taking better care of him than this," Kagome explained.

"Your grandfather has quiet a collection," Sesshomaru explained,

"Yeah, he's gathered it up over the years, he wants me to come back when he dies and take care of the place for him, we'll be leaving after I get a nurse to come and check on him," Kagome explained.

"I am in no rush, take as much time with your grandfather you need," Sesshomaru explained coolly. Kagome nodded,

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru nodded and followed Kagome into the house. It was small but very homey, her grandpa kept staring at Sesshomaru,

"Grandpa, calm down, this is Sesshomaru Taisho, Sesshomaru, why don't you come up here to my room," Kagome suggested,

"It was nice to meet you," Sesshomaru nodding to the old man. Kagome showed Sesshomaru to her room,

"So you are a miko," Sesshomaru stated,

"It runs in the family, but I don't know if I'll come back and take over the shrine, I'll probably find a caretaker for it and just do rare visits," Kagome shrugged.

"You can sit down on my bed if you like," Kagome looking through some of her old stuff. Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of her bed,

"So that's you when you were younger," Sesshomaru again stated,

"Yeah, with my dad," Kagome glancing at the mirror the picture was attached to.

"You look happy," Sesshomaru observing the photo from a distance,

"Yeah, my dad understood my dreams, he always believed I could do anything, he loved to hear me sing, he would play the piano and I would sing along, he taught me how to play piano, and that's how I got to love music, all the classicals, this one was taken at my first stage performance, it was in front of my peers at school, I was so scared, like if I failed in hitting a wrong key or something I was failing him, but he gave me this photo to put on the piano to show that it was him I was playing for not a large crowd of strangers, and he told me at that first performance he didn't care if I messed up because I was perfect in his eyes and he said that I should just let go of any tension and just pour myself into the music, to just be free, just live in the moment, and I did just that, I came alive on stage, and poured everything I had into my playing," Kagome holding the photo.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked,

"When he died, I was in the car with him, and it took me a long time to get over it, mom thought it was best that I didn't have any photos of him, and I wouldn't talk about anything with her, but one day I was playing my guitar at school on break and Sango came up to me and asked me to join her band, and we started playing at restaurants and we got discovered, so here I am, I haven't really touched a piano after all that," Kagome shrugged. He smelt tears falling,

"I apologize, I didn't mean to bring all of that up, but maybe you could do a memory concert just for him? You could play the piano and sing," Sesshomaru suggested.

"I don't know," Kagome softly,

"Perhaps he let me see his ghost for a reason, just like I saw Katsuro's ghost when you hurt yourself, maybe he thinks you have forgotten him and wanted me to tell you that I saw him there so you knew he was watching over both of you and your friend," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome smiled a little.

"You've never talked this much before," Kagome laughing a little,

"I just feel a little uncomfortable around your grandfather and this shrine," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Oh don't worry, grandpa just thinks we're demons because we dye our hair weird colors, he is more traditional, you know, shrine maids or miko's do their healing thing and marry them off to monks or whoever their father picks for them," Kagome explained.

"I'm going to check and see if the nurse has came yet," Kagome checking her face in the mirror and leaving the room. Sesshomaru looked at the photo, he suddenly wanted to make Kagome happy like her father had, he wanted to figure out a way to get her to give him that same look she had given her father, he wanted desperately to be understood again like the way his mother understood him. He took the photo and pocketed it, hoping Sango could give to her at the perfect moment.


	9. A bit of a mess

**At Taisho's House**

Sesshomaru opened the door for her and she got out,

"Thank you for today," Kagome giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just nodded and helped her with the bags, they came in and Kagome gave out all the gifts to everyone who was there, she would have to catch Miroku and Kouga sometime to give them their gifts. Sango saw Sesshomaru and walked over to him,

"So, how is she?" Sango asked.

"The shopping helped some," Sesshomaru coldly,

"Good, I see she bought you a little something, a friendship necklace?" Sango smirking,

"I have things to attend to, excuse me," Sesshomaru going up to his room. Sango was confused, she went and checked on Kagome,

"Hey, did you and Mr. Ice Prick have fun?" Sango asked, Kagome was studying her charm bracelet.

"Actually, he is pretty nice, he got me a charm bracelet and told me that there was story behind each charm, that it was some sort of a legend," Kagome sitting up. Sango brought her wrist over to inspect the charms,

"This is suppose to be a dog demon, a wolf demon, a miko, a human, and a monk," Kagome shrugged. Sango didn't say anything about it but she knew what it was about, it was about Sesshomaru's past and about all of them. Sango's grandfather had told her that she had came from demon slayers, and when he had met Kagome he told Sango that her friend carried the Shikon No Tama jewel in her body. She had believed it was just some story her grandfather had made up, Sango had moved in with Kagome after he had past on, her grandfather was her only relative that was alive.

**Meanwhile…**

Sesshomaru had went to the library and locked himself in. He took out the locket he had bought when Kagome wasn't looking, he had also took the photo of Kagome and her dad from her grandpa's shrine. He took a pair of scissors and cut the photo to put it in the locket, he then remembered the photo that he had gotten from the box of loose photos from Kagome's friend's mother and cut the photo out to put in the other side, he inspected his work after he had finished it, then clicked it shut. He stared at the simple silver locket and suddenly words appeared etched in beautiful script writing; with love. He felt a ghastly hand on his shoulder, he turned around,

"Don't be alarmed, I wont harm you," the ghost of a man seriously.

"What is it you want?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I wanted to thank you, for all that you have done for my daughter, for this," her father smiling.

"Your daughter hurts just as I do, I do not know what to do to help her through it," Sesshomaru lowly.

"You are doing enough, just by listening," her father explained, Sesshomaru nodded,

"I know what you are, Kagome knows a little of demons as well, why not tell her what you are, she isn't afraid of them," her father assured him.

"I do not show humans of my true form, this is a new era," Sesshomaru explained.

"You do not fully trust that she will keep your secret, or perhaps that she will be judgmental of your true form, all you are going to succeed in doing is pissing her off and lose her trust in you, I must go, however, if you would play a song for her from time to time for me, just to let her know I'm still with her," her father disappearing as a sheet of music fell in his stead. Sesshomaru picked it up and stared at it, he nodded and rolled it up and put it away. He went in search of a book, the journal he had wrote centuries ago. When he found it he headed back to his room and put it in his drawer by his bed.

**Next Morning**

Sesshomaru woke up and went to school as the normal day. He found Miroku and Kouga,

"So, what's up, how did everything go last night, at the wake thing?" Kouga asked.

"It was a funeral and it went fine, we went through the markets after to cheer her up," Sesshomaru explained.

"Looks like you got some bling bling from your lady friend," Miroku smirked, Sesshomaru growled lowly,

"Kagome has a few gifts for you guys as well," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Gifts, what kind of gifts?" Kouga excitedly,

"I don know, you'll just have to come over and see," Sesshomaru explained in his monotone voice.

"Getting a gift from Kagome is like getting a gift from the gods themselves," Kouga explained,

"Oh yes, miss…" Miroku being interrupted, Sesshomaru slapped Miroku on the back of the head,

"Shut up Miroku," Sesshomaru growled,

"Sesshomaru, your mom sent me to give you your math book," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru was stunned but didn't show it,

"Thanks, let me escort you back out," Sesshomaru taking the book from her,

"Thanks," Kagome shyly, Sesshomaru put his book away and put his arm around her and his hand to the middle of his back.

"I don't know how you usually deal with things here, you tell me if you want to avoid signing and if and when you're ready to leave," Sesshomaru explained,

"I'll sign a few, and tell you when I'm ready to leave," Kagome explained as she gave him a small smile. He nodded and walked with her, staying close. There was a crowd gathered by the door waiting for her to come out. When she did come out there were cheers from everyone, Kagome waved and started signing whatever the people had, finally after making her way along either side of the crowds, she came to her car, reporters bombarded her and Sesshomaru.

"Who is this mystery guy Kagome?"

"Is he your bodyguard or is there more going on between you two?" questions were pouring out, Sesshomaru rumbled, he wrapped an arm around Kagome and pushed through the reporters and got her into her car, he got in the car and drove them to the house.

"Thanks," Kagome running her hand through her hair,

"Not a problem, although, the press will probably dress this up," Sesshomaru warned her,

"Yeah, I know, just ignore them, and do you have a way to get to that lodge without being seen or noticed on the way there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, though we'll need a diversion, which Kouga and Miroku are good at that, when do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked,

"As soon as possible, but I need the band to come as well," Kagome explained,

"Alright," Sesshomaru pulling into his dad's garage and shutting the door.

"You gather everything you need, pack it into one of the SUVs and I'll have my father to drive you and your band up there, I'll drive the other SUV since the reports have seen me with you they will assume you are in the car with me and they will follow me instead of my father, even if they follow my father, he knows how to handle the press and how to protect his family from them," Sesshomaru getting out.

"I'm not family," Kagome explained,

"When I pulled you off of that road and brought you into our home, you became family, especially since my father trusts your mother enough to house me," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded, she ran into the house and found Sango and told her everything. Sango gathered their stuff up and called the rest of the band members up and told them what was going on.


End file.
